


Five Plus One To Break My Heart

by canthelpmyselves



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Character Death, Confessions, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: Five time Barry helped a Rogue and the one time they showed their appreciation.





	Five Plus One To Break My Heart

**1\. Peek-A-Boo**

Shawna Baez stared at the paper in her hands with absolute shock. This had to be a mistake! But it had her name on it. A computer error, maybe? She was going to have to call the college and report it. 

“What’s that?” Lisa asked, walking into the den and flopping down on the sofa beside Shawna.

“A letter from the college,” she mumbled.

“You’re still going, right?” Lisa asked quickly. 

Shawna ducked her head shyly as Cold, Rory, Hartley and Mark all looked over at her with concern. It was still sometimes hard to believe that these people, these criminals, were so supportive of her. They made her feel like she belonged. “Of course. It’s just that there’s been some sort of mistake. They think I’ve prepaid for the entire two year course.”

“And you’re gonna tell them you haven’t?” Mark asked incredulously. 

“It’s their mistake,” Rory rumbled. “Let them figure it out.”

Hartley was tapping away on his laptop but stopped and stared at his screen with wide eyes. “Whoa,” he whispered.

“What?” Cold demanded.

Hartley looked over at Shawna for a second before turning to their leader. “Um, it was prepaid. In cash. The courses, the equipment and lab rentals, there’s even a fund for her books.”

Shawna’s jaw dropped. “What?! How?”

Hartley swallowed and looked at his screen. “According to the records...” he paused and pointed to the college records he had hacked, “the Flash did it, last Tuesday.”

Shawna stared down at the letter in her hand. At the bottom of the typed letter was a hand written note. Now it made sense.

_I sincerely wish you the best and hope that someday you can forgive me for the harm my ignorance caused._

“Why would the Flash help a rogue?” Mark demanded. 

Shawna folded the letter and put it back in it’s envelope. She knew why. He was trying to make amends for the imprisonment. And maybe she wasn’t quite ready to forgive just yet. But maybe someday.

 

**2\. Golden Glider, Trickster Jr. and Heatwave**

They weren’t on a job. In fact, they didn’t even have anything planned for a few weeks. No, the Rogues were just out taking care of some ordinary, mundane business when they spotted the Flash. 

Axel was pushing the grocery cart, Lisa was double checking the list in her hand to make sure they hadn’t forgotten anything and Mick was unlocking the trunk of the car when a stream of fire cut a path through the parking lot only a couple of feet away. Axel yelped and dove for the ground while Lisa and Mick dunked down by the wheelbase, weapons drawn. A gust of wind and lightning sped by them, snatching Axel up just before a fireball hit the area he had been in.

Lisa blinked a couple of times really fast at suddenly finding the kid in her arms and the Flash standing over them. Mick almost pressed the trigger on his gun before realizing the hero was shielding them. The suit was smoking in a couple of places and one sleeve had been burned away. Some of the exposed skin was blackened and peeling, revealing bloody muscle.

“Go!” the Flash ordered quickly. “Get out of here!”

Another fireball hit the speedster square in the back and he stumbled forward, almost tripping over Mick’s feet. He caught the edge of the trunk with his hands and stayed upright. Lisa gagged at the smell of burning flesh. 

Bright green, pain-filled eyes met his. “Please, Mick,” he whispered. “Get yourselves to safety.”

Mick grunted as he pushed up to his feet. He grabbed Lisa’s arm and dragged her and Axel around the side of the car and shoved them into the backseat. He jerked open the driver’s side door and looked back at the Flash. The speedster was already turning away to confront the enemy. For a second, Mick stared at the melting suit and blackened, blistered skin before jumping in and starting the engine. 

In the side mirror he could see a large creature, like a stone golem, raising it’s hands and sending more flames toward the hero. The Flash sped to the side, drawing the attack away from the car. Mick floored the gas pedal and the car peeled out of the parking spot, fishtailing slightly. They were several blocks away before anyone spoke. 

“Why’d he do that?” Axel asked quietly.

Lisa looked toward Mick, who met her eyes in the rearview mirror. “Cause that’s what heroes do,” Lisa answered. “They’re idiots. He probably didn’t even notice who he was saving.”

Mick turned his attention back to the road. “He said my name,” he told them. A glance at the mirror showed him that Lisa and Axel both looked surprised. “He called me Mick. He knew it was us. Saved us anyway.”

Later that night, a soft knock on the safe house door put Len, Mick, Lisa, Axel and Mark on alert. Mick moved to the window and peered out but saw no one. Mark cautiously opened the door while the others drew their weapons as a precaution. After a couple of seconds Mark bent and picked up several bags someone had left on the doorstep. Lisa walked over and looked through them with astonishment. 

“What’s in there?” demanded Len.

Lisa looked up and met Mick’s eyes. “The stuff we bought at the store but had to leave behind,” she said. “The Flash must have grabbed it.”

Mick walked over and picked up a carton of eggs from inside one of the bags. “No,” he corrected. “Ours broke when they got dropped. I saw the yolks inside the bag. He got us replacements.”

“Why the hell would he do that?” Mark scoffed.

Lisa looked at Axel, then back back to Mick. “Cause that’s what heroes do,” she answered softly.

 

**3\. Hartley Rathaway**

Hartley slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a familiar room, but it was one he hadn’t seen in a very long time. How the hell had he ended up in STAR Labs? Bit by bit he began remembering the fight with the Flash. 

He had been angry. His parents had just made a huge donation to the political campaign of a well-known homophobe. He had retaliated by going to the Central Museum and destroying every one of the priceless vases and delicate figurines his parent had loaned the curator. Of course the Flash had come to stop him, and they had battled for several minutes before a strong pulse of energy had hit him from behind, overloading his implants. In a fraction of a second he was on the ground writhing in agony as every single sound in the room pierced his brain. It was actually a relief to pass out.

Hartley sat up and looked around warily, but he was alone in the room. Through the glass he could see the Flash, sitting in front of the monitors, eating a granola bar. Beside him were Hartley’s gauntlets. He was trying to think of a way to escape when the hero suddenly looked up and met his eyes through the glass. A quick burst of lightning and the Flash was in front of him.

“How are you feeling?” he asked in a soft voice.

Hartley blinked in surprise as he realized he wasn’t in pain. He reached up and lightly touched the devices on his ears. “What...”

“I know they’re kind of crude compared to yours,” the Flash said, rubbing the back of his neck, “but they’re the best we could come up with in short notice.” The Flash grimaced and what little Hartley could see of his face turned red. “Well, that and Cisco wasn’t too keen on making them. I kinda had to make him.”

Hartley snorted. “I bet. What happened?”

“A meta,” the hero answered. “We’re calling her Sonic, for now.” He rolled his eyes as he said it. “She can scream at sonic boom levels. Shorted out your tech. I brought you here to get you some help until you can make more of your implants.”

Hartley looked at him with stunned disbelief. “Why would you help me? We were fighting! I’m a Rogue!”

“You’re also a person,” the Flash said. “You were in pain. I couldn’t leave you like that. Beside,” he said awkwardly, “I get why you were there.” The Flash sighed and gave a shrug. “I’m lucky,” he admitted. “I’ve never been disowned for being bisexual. I may not know how that feels, but I understand rejection. I understand how it feels when people treat you like shit, like you’re worthless.”

Hartley tensed and was about to cut loose a vicious rant about how there was no way the ‘crimson hero of Central’ could understand how he feels when the guy stepped a little closer and reached out to link a hand with his. 

“I know what it’s like to feel hated for something you had no choice in. To have the people you should be able to trust go out of their way to destroy you.” 

Hartley watched a single tear slide down the tripolymer covering his jaw. He studied the deep-seated pain in those hazel eyes and felt a sharp ache in his chest as he realized that the Flash really did understand, had experienced this for himself. For a moment, he felt a connection to the hero he never expected to feel.

Before he could find the words to ask who, the Flash pulled away and stepped back. “There’s no one else here, right now. I sent Cisco and Caitlin home. The police think it was Sonic who destroyed the museum. Go home, Hartley.” He turned to leave the room but paused at the doorway. “I’ll still stop you if you try this again. Even if I do wish I could turn a blind eye.”

Hartley watched the Flash speed out of sight, leaving him unguarded. He stepped out of the med-room and picked up his gauntlets and cloak before walking out of the lab. 

 

**4\. Mark Mardon**

He bit back a groan as he spit blood on the floor. His head was dizzy, but he’d be damned before he gave these bastards the satisfaction of seeing him in pain. He shifted, trying to ease the strain on his arms where his hands were cuffed behind him. He had tried to summon his powers, but they had cuffed him with some of those new dampener cuffs. A boot caught his thigh and he crumbled back down to the floor, smacking his forehead on the chair leg, since he had no way to brace himself.

Suddenly the air in the room felt electrified and for one brief second, Mark thought he had his powers back. Then movement caught his eye and he turned his head to see the three cops on their knees, zip-tied together. Hands gripped Mark’s upper arms and he felt himself being lifted and sat in the chair. Looking up, he found himself facing the very man who placed him here, the Flash.

“Follow my finger,” the speedster said, holding up one finger and moving it side to side.

“Fuck you,” Mark managed to spit out.

The Flash rolled his eyes and tilted Mark’s head back. “No pupil dilation. Are you dizzy?”

“Again,” Mark mumbled, “fuck you.”

“What the hell are you doing?” one of the cops yelled, as they struggled against the zip-ties. “He’s a freak! He tried to kill a cop!”

Mark tensed as sparks of yellow lightning obscured the Flash’s eyes for a moment. The Flash spun and sped over to the door, throwing it open and yelling for someone. A couple of seconds later two more cops hurried into the room. They looked at the Flash with stunned expressions before noticing the trio on the floor.

“What is going on here?” demanded one of them.

The Flash sped back over to Mardon, standing beside him almost protectively. “These officers,” he sneered, “were attacking the prisoner. Mardon needs a doctor and a lawyer, now!”

“How can you protect him?” one of the trio demanded. “He tried to kill Joe West! Isn’t he your police liaison? That guy’s just a fucking murdering freak!”

Mardon watched in astonishment as the Flash practically vibrated with rage. “You attacked a defenseless man. You broke your oath to uphold the law. If it’s the last thing I do, I will make sure you three are kicked off the force and publicly disgraced. No one is above the law, not even me! I’m a criminal, too. A vigilante. I do what I do to protect people but someday I may end up arrested. When that happens, I will pay for my crimes.”

The two cops who had answered the Flash’s call for help quickly dragged the trio to their feet and began reading them their rights as they pulled them from the room. The Flash moved to the door and stood guard, silently. Seven minutes passed before there was a knock. Mardon recognized the doctor from City General, as well as the police captain. The woman was a stranger, though.

“Mr. Flash,” she said with a nod before moving to Mardon. “Mr. Mardon, I am Wanda Kingston. I’ll be your attorney. We’re going to have Dr. Harris check you over and then Captain Singh will take your statement.”

Captain Singh gave him a nod before turning to the hero. “Will you be giving a statement, Flash?”

The hero nodded stiffly before turning to the lawyer. “If you need anything, ask for Barry Allen. He’s my liaison with the CCPD. He knows how to get a message to me.”

 

 

Mark sat down at the table and sipped the celebratory beer Lisa had bought him. All the Rogues were spread throughout the bar, having fun. Snart took a seat across from him, a tumbler of scotch in his hand. 

“Quite a surprise,” the leader of the crew said in a low drawl. “Having the Flash testify in closed court in defense of a Rogue.”

Mardon eyed Snart carefully. It was no secret that Snart had a deal with the city’s hero. Some of the crew even thought there might be an actual relationship between them. Mardon didn’t think that part was true, but he’d seen first hand how possessive Snart could be over the Flash. He despised any meta that took the Flash’s attention away from the Rogues or Snart. The man was a drama queen, plain and simple.

Mardon shrugged. “Burned the DA’s ass that the judge let me go.”

Snart sipped his drink as he sprawled in the seat. “Wasn’t smart going after the cop in the first place. If the boys in blue hadn’t tried to extract their own justice, you’d be in Iron Heights right now.”

“He killed my brother!” Mardon hissed.

“And you almost killed the Flash’s family,” Snart said.

Mardon froze (no pun intended). “What?”

Snart nodded as he took another sip. “Your brother killed several people. He tried to kill the Flash and West. West shot him to save the Flash. Your quest for vengeance almost cost the Flash his own sister and father a while back.” Snart looked over at Mardon with cold eyes. “And yet, he still protected you. Testified for you. Something to think about.”

Snart stood and started to walk away. “Hey!” Mardon growled. Snart turned back to look at him. “How do you know about his family?” he demanded.

Snart smirked. “I do my research. Ever notice that even when he wins, we still get away? Not even my plans can keep us safe 100% of the time. Did you think we got away every single time through sheer luck? He’s the fastest man alive. How long do you think it would take him to search every single building in the city to find us?”

“So why doesn’t he?” Mardon growled. 

“Because that’s our deal,” Snart said calmly. “He doesn’t arrest us during our heists and I don’t tell anyone his identity. He upholds his end because he gave his word. I uphold my end because The Flash is one of those very rare, truly honorable men who believes absolutely in justice. Even for a Rogue.”

Mardon watched Snart move back to the bar where he dropped off his tumbler before leaving through the back door. He had walked into Saints and Sinners feeling smug. Now he felt something he hadn’t felt in a long time. Guilt.

**5\. Leonard Snart**

Len closed his eyes tightly to try and hide the emotions swirling inside him. Moist heat trailed along the thick scar that marred his left hip. His hands clenched tightly in the soft blanket that covered the bed. Soft fingers lightly danced over the skin of his stomach. He arched his back, following the touch. Long, slender fingers from the other hand continued to slowly pump in and out of him.

“So beautiful. Perfect. It’s a work of art. The tattoos are amazing, but it’s the scars that show how strong you are. How much you endured. How much you survived. I could spend the rest of my life worshiping your body.”

A ragged sob broke free of his lips and he quickly reached up to tug Barry down so he could kiss him. Len tried to pour everything he was feeling into the kiss. He couldn’t say the words, but he prayed Barry knew he felt them.

His hands cradled Barry’s head gently as their tongues danced together. Barry pulled his fingers out and rolled them over until Len was straddling his hips. It always made his stomach flutter, the way Barry never faltered at giving Len what he needed and wanted. No matter who was bottoming, Barry always made sure Len was the one in control.

Len drew back and reached behind him to line Barry up with his entrance. He held his breath as he slowly sank down, taking Barry inside with one smooth motion. He paused long enough to adjust to the fullness before opening his eyes and looking down at his lover and giving a nod.

Barry’s hands lightly stroked down Len’s back to his hips where he squeezed gently before beginning to vibrate. Len sucked in a fresh breath, his head snapping back at the intense pleasure. Slowly he began to move, his pace leisurely, in stark contrast to the rapid thrumming of Barry’s shaft inside him.

Once he had caught his breath, he looked down again, staring into the hazel eyes of the only person to ever look at him as if he was more precious than any diamond or masterpiece. Len knew he wasn’t good enough for his Scarlet. Nothing he ever did would make him deserving of this. Yet, Barry gave himself to Len, freely. Believed in him, wholly. Wanted him with the same passion Len felt. 

Len knew he was helpless to ever walk away from this. As long as Scarlet would allow him, he would be here, basking in the hero’s attention, letting Barry slowly but surely ease the pain in his psyche by showing him a gentleness he had never thought possible.

**+1: Barry Allen**

Evil speedsters. Telepathic gorillas. Aliens. Madmen. The world’s fastest man had fought and survived every enemy he ever faced. Taken down every threat that came his way. The irony of something slow defeating the Flash was not lost on any of them. 

Len looked down at the ground and slowly exhaled. He ignored the fear on so many faces. He ignored the panicked looks he was getting. For once in his life, he hated that he was the center of attention. That wasn’t why he was there. He wasn’t after another headline or a boost up the most wanted list. He wasn’t after a score.

“Barry Allen was the best man I ever knew,” he began softly. “Full of hope and love and happiness. Life gave him an unending barrage of pain. Loved ones taken from him. Betrayal by those he trusted. Hated and feared by many of the people he sought to protect. He never faltered. He never gave up. Even when he was so sick from dark matter poisoning that he could barely stand, he still put his life on the line and rescued 21 people from a burning building. Until he drew his last breath he did everything he could to make life better for those around him.”

Len stepped forward and laid the bouquet he had brought on the silver coffin. One by one, his Rogues did the same, until seven bundles of pure white lilies covered the top. “God speed, Scarlet,” he whispered softly enough that no one overheard him. “I’ll always love you.”

The Rogues closed ranks and left as silently as they had appeared.

**Author's Note:**

> I usually hate not ending on a fluffy note, but this one just didn't seem complete without the last part.


End file.
